Tú historia pirata
by beta98
Summary: Tú eres una chica que ha perdido la memeoria y no sabes quien eres, la banda de Muwigara, te encuentran y empiezas a vivir aventuras con ellos, (Ya se han enfretado a Don flamingo y de camino a la isla de los samurais se pierden, tambien está vivo Ace) Personaje x Lector x personaje
1. Chapter 1

Tú historia pirata

Abres los ojos y te encuentras en una habitación

-Ya despertaste-dice una voz infantil

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntas

-En un barco pirata-dice

-¿Cómo te llamas?-te pregunta

-No lose, no me acuerdo-dices

-Law-sempai, parece ser que tiene amnesia-dice

Te levantas de la cama y te asustas

-Un mapache que habla-gritas

-No soy un mapache, soy un reno-dice

-Komen-dices

-Así que no te acuerdas de nada-dice ese tal Law

-No,¿Cómo llegue aquí?-preguntas

Flash back

-Luffy, quédate quieto-dice Nami

-No quiero-responde

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Momosuke

-Una persona está herida, un médico, un médico-grita el pequeño reno

-Chopper, cálmate, tú eres médico-dice Robin

-Cogerla, hay que curarla-dice Chopper

Fueron Zoro y Sanji a por ti

-Es una dama, hermosa-dice Sanji con ojos en forma de corazones

-Tiene una fuerte herida en la cabeza-dice Chopper

Te llevamos a la enfermería y te curamos

Fin del flash back

-Así que eso pasó y ¿Quiénes son esas personas?-preguntas

-La tripulación-dice Law

Toc, toc, suena la puerta

-Traigo comida para la hermosa dama-dice un chico rubio con ceja en especial, ojos azules y uno tapado por su pelo y perilla

-Sanji-dice Chopper

Viene ese tal Sanji, tú te levantas y ves bien al chico llamado Law, era un chico castaño, con ojos gris y debajo ojeras con un gorro, una espada y muy sexi

-Tiene amnesia-dice Chopper

-¿No sabes quien eres?-dice Sanji

-No,-dices

-Yo soy Sanji, el cocinero-dice

-Encantada de conocerte-dices

-Sanji, hambre-grita un chico de pelo azabache, alto, delgado, con un sombrero de paja, ojos negros debajo del izquierdo una cicatriz iba vestido de una camiseta roja con unos pantalones azules

-Cállate, que estoy atendiendo a la huésped-dice y te mira

-Él es el capitán del barco-dice Chopper

-Ya has despertado, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Luffy

-Tiene amnesia, no sabe ni que paso, ni de donde es ni como se llama-dice Sanji

-Minaaaaaaa, la chica se ha despertado-grita a pleno pulmón

-Me duele la cabeza, que es esto-dice viendo una imágenes de un barco quemándose, la gente agonizando y tú abrazando a alguien pequeño

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta Chopper

-No, nada, solo que he recordado, un barco que se quemaba, la gente gritaba y yo abrazaba algo, pero no se el que-dices

-Descansa-dice Chopper

Acabo de unos días

Ya te has acostumbrado a la banda pirata, ya conoces a todos, han sido muy amables contigo y has decidido quedarte con ellos hasta que recuperaras la memoria, te habían puesto un nombre (…)

-(…), ¿en serio no sabes nadar?-dice Usupp, un chico con el pelo negro rizado, con una larga nariz y perilla

-No lose, es como si tuviera miedo a meterme en el agua-dices

-Venga no va a para nada-dice Luffy

-Está bien-dices

Tocas el agua del mar y de repente te quedas sin energía y te ahogas

-Se ahoga, es una usuaria-dice Usupp tirándose al agua

-(….) eres una usuaria y nos avisa-dice Chopper

-No lo sabía-dices

-¿Qué habilidad tienes?-pregunta una peli naranja, con los ojos azules

-No lose-digo

-Eso es un problema-dice una peli negra, con ojos azules,

-Vamos a descubrirlo-grita Luffy a los cuatro vientos


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo lo descubrimos?-pregunta Chopper

-No lo se-dice Luffy

-Guaoooo-dicen Chopper y Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos

- habrá que ponerla en peligro-dice Robin con una sonrisa

-(…)-swam, Robin-swam, Nami-swam, os he hecho unos pasteles-dice sanji con ojos en los corazones

-Muchas gracias-dices

Después de comer

-Una isla-grita Zoro desde arriba

-Biennnnnn, aventuras-grita Luffy

-está isla está desabitada, se llama la isla de los felinos-dice Nami

-¿Por qué la llaman la isla de los felinos?-pregunta Usopp

-No lose-dice Nami

Al llegar a la isla

-Usopp, Momosuke y Sanji, os quedáis en el Sunny. Zoro, Law, Luffy y(…), irán a buscar comida, Robin, kinnemon y Chopper a investigar por último Franky, Brook y yo nos pondremos a buscar material para tener por si acaso hay algún destrozo en el barco-dice Nami

-Menos mal, me quedo en el barco-dice Usopp

-Yo quería ir con (…)-swam-dice Sanji

-A mi no me importa-dice Monosuke

Grupo de Nami

-Yohohoho, Nami-chan, ¿serias tan amable de enseñarme tus bragas?-dice Brook

-Me niego-dice Nami dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Primero hay que buscar madera de la buena Au-dice Franky

-está bien-dice Nami

Miau ,miau, miau –se oye por el fondo

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Brook asustado

-Será un gato, Franky acércate allí-dice Nami

-Esta bien-dice Franky

Se acerca, quita las hojas y ve a un cachorro de tigre

-No es nada, solo en un cachorro Super-dice Franky

-Que mono-dice Nami acariciándole

Se oye un rugido y aparece un Tigre dientes de sable

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritan Brook y Nami

-Rocket launcher-dice Franky y le sale misiles que van a parar al diente de sable que cae K.O

-Mejor, nos damos prisa-dice Nami

-Miau, miau-dice el gatito acercándose al diente de sable

-Acabamos de matar a su madre yohoho- dice Brook

-No es para risa, pobrecito, todo por tú culpa Franky-dice Nami

-No es mi culpa, solo le disparé misiles-dice Franky

-Solo quería proteger a su cachorro-dice Nami

Se oye un rugido más fuerte que el anterior y aparece un diente de sable de 3 metros

-Mira, ese es el padre, yohoho-dice Brook

-Corran-grita Nami y empiezan a correr

Parte de Chopper

-Mira cuanta plantas-dice Chopper

-¿qué raro que esté en silencio la isla?, solo se han oído dos rugidos-dice Robin

-¿No sentís como si algo se estuviera acercando?-pregunta Kinemon

-Sí, yo también lo he notado-dice Chopper

Miran hacía atrás y ven a una leona de 8 metros detrás de ellos

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grita Chopper

-Una leona de 8 metros, que interesante-dice Robin

-De interesante nada-dice Chopper

-Mejor correr-dice Robin

Empiezan a correr y les empiezan a perseguir 5 leonas de 4, 3 metros

-¿De dónde salen'-grita Chooper

-parece que nos querían hacer una emboscada, dicen que las leonas trabajan en equipo primero cansando a sus presas y luego las matan asfixiando, así es una muerte lenta y dolorosa-dice Robin tranquila

-Tranquila nada-grita Chopper

-Solo hay que acabar con ellas-dice Kinnemon

-Si lo hacemos, mataremos a toda su manada por las leonas son las que llevan el alimento a la manada-dice Robin

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-pregunta Chopper

-Dejarlas K.O pero sin matarlas y herirla gravemente-dice Robin

-Está bien, dejame a mí-dice Chopper

Heavi point

Chopper empieza a luchar

-vente fluor-dice Robin

Al cabo del tiempo dejan a todas las leonas K.O

-Bueno, pues ya podemos continuar investigando-dice Robin

-Me dan pena-dice Chopper

No te preocupes, ahora ahí que intentar no encontrarse con la manada-dice Robin

-Demasiado tarde, ya nos la hemos encontrado-dice Kinnemon

Una manada de 20 leones los adultos que miden como 9 metros y los cachorros que son de estatura normal

-¿Nos vamos?-dice Chopper

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice KInnemon

-¿a qué esperamos?-dice Robin

Empiezan a correr y son perseguidos por algunos adultos

Grupo de Luffy

-Cuanta carne-dice Luffy babeando

-Pero primero hay que cazarlo-dice Zoro

-Son enormes-dice Law

-Que monos son-dices

-Carneeeeeee-grita Luffy y empieza a luchar contra ellos

-vamos a cazar-dice Zoro

-(…) quédate aquí y no te muevas-dice Law

Te quedas donde te han dicho y ves como luchan

-¿Qué demonios?-dices,

De repente podías ver mejor, tenías mejor desarrollado el olfato, un tigre se iba abalanzar hacia ti y lo esquivas con una gran agilidad, te fijas en las manos y ves unas zarpas

-Así que te comiste una akuma no mi tipo Zoan- dice Law

-¿Qué soy'-preguntas

-Un tigre blanco-dice Law

-Arggg- dices

Te empieza a doler la cabeza y ves algo como un niño te da una fruta blanca con espirales y te la comes y después el niño sale corriendo

-(…)¿te encuentras bien?-dice Law

-Sí, solo me he desmayado-digo

-Sudgoyyyyyy, eres un tigre blanco-dice Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Cómo vuelvo a ser normal?-pregunto

-No lo sabemos-dicen los tres

-Bien-respondes

-Volvamos al barco, con esto podremos comer durante semanas-dice Zoro

-en marcha-grita Luffy

Los tres llevaban tres tigres sobre sus espaldas y tú les seguias, y no sabes porqué te apetecía comerlos

-Chicos-llamas

-¿Qué pasa?-dicen

Nada más girarte te tiras a atacarles sacando los colmillos

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Zoro

Acababas de perder la cordura, el olor a sangre te hizo perderla y empezaste atacarlos y ha herirles, hasta que alguien te da un golpe en la cabeza y te desmayas oyendo

-Tiene que manejar esa fruta

Al abrir los ojos estaba en la enfermería, parece ser que había vuelto a tu forma normal y todo lo que viviste fue como un sueño

-¡Qué ha pasado?-preguntas

-Te trasformaste en un tigre y atascaste a Zoro, Luffy y Law. Menos mal que vino Ace y te dio un golpe y te desmayaste-dice Chopper

-¿Quién es Ace?-preguntas

-El hermano de Luffy-te responde

-¿Ya hemos salido de la isla?-preguntas

-Sí, hace tres días-dice Chopper

-Voy a pedir disculpa-dices y sales

Ves a Luffy hablando con un chico pecoso, peli negro como Luffy y con un sombrero naranja con una cara feliz y otra triste

-(…)-grita Luffy

-Luffy-dices acercándote

-Este es mi hermano Ace, shishishi-dice Luffy

-Hola-respondes

-….-ves como Ace no te responde

-¿pasa algo?-preguntas

-N..o, nad..a-dice Ace

Y se va

-Luffy, Komen-dices

-¿Por qué?-pregunta

-Por atacarte antes-dices

-Shishi, no pasa nada, tienes que aprender a manejarla-dice

-Voy a disculparme con Law y Zoro-dices y te vas

Buscas a Zoro y le ves haciendo pesas en la caseta de vigilancia

-Zoro-dice

-Hola,¿quieres algo?-pregunta

-Disculparme por atacaros el otro día-dices

-No pasa nada, habías perdido el control-dice Zoro

-Vale-dices y te vas

Te pones a buscar a Law y lo ves hablando con Ace

-Es mía-dice Law y es lo último que oyes, porque te ven y Ace se va y law te mira

-Hola, Law-dices

-Ya estás mejor-dice Law

-Sí-dices sentándote a su lado

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta

-Pedirte perdón por atacarte el otro día-dices

-Un perdón no me sirve-dice Law con una mirada lujuriosa

-¿Entonces?-preguntas

Se acerca a ti, coge tu cabeza, se te acerca y te da un beso en la boca, te muerde el labio para que la abras, la abres y se mete su lengua. Tú te quedas en shock


End file.
